


The Curious Incident of Dean Winchester

by berriesandchampange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berriesandchampange/pseuds/berriesandchampange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic based of off the famous "Twist and Shout."  Heaps of little things I grabbed form everywhere, my first fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



Cas held the drinks high above the throbbing crowd, dodging the relentless elbows and outstretched arms. He shuffled over to the deserted corner and handed the grinning blonde her drink.  
“Wild, right?” she shouted, leaning in to let herself be heard above the uproar. Cas let out a shy smile and pulled his tan trench coat tighter around his body. Hannah’s blonde locks swung around her head in a wild halo, her face tinted purple from the flashing lights.  
“dwnchstrscmg” She told him, voice muffled by the pounding beat. Cas leaned in closer, her floral perfume penetrated his nostrils and he gestured for her to repeat herself. “HAVE YOU HEARD? DEAN WINCHESTER IS COMING!” she shouted, right into his ear.  
Cas winced and leaned back towards the wall. He raised his eyebrow in a silent “Who?’. Hannah set her drink down on the table and grabbed his arm, pulling him along behind her.

They followed a winding hallway, ending up in a palely lit room, moonlight filtering in through the large glass windows spanning one wall. The roaring party was muffled by the thick floor, but the pounding beat still wormed its way into the otherwise quiet room.  
“Who?” Cas asked again, filled with curiosity. Hannah pulled a horrified expression, before breaking into a smile, “The one and only!” The sudden hush of the party downstairs pulled their attention from the room.  
“What’s going on?” Cas whispered, slightly concerned. Hannah’s face was twisted into one of confusion, as she tip toed towards the thick glass panes.  
Cas followed her lead, turning his head towards the windows. His breath came in short puffs, small clouds forming in front of his face. He ran a hand through his dark hair and opened his mouth to speak when the loud roar of a motorcycle cut him off. “He’s here!” Hannah's quiet squeal sounded through the otherwise silent room. Cas peered closer, trying to catch a glimpse of this mysterious man. “The best racer in all of Pontiac, probably even the whole of Illinois!” she breathed out. Cas stared hard at the quickly forming shadow, trying desperately for just one glance.

A helmet clad figure stepped round the corner, dark leather jacket and ripped jeans outlining his tall muscular figure. His gloved hands reached up to pull off the sleek plastic helmet that obscured the face underneath, when a couple of rowdy boys came stumbling over.  
A few muffled exchanges were made, and the man made his way into the building, the party resuming its previous thrumming.  
Cas growled, annoyed at the missed opportunity at finding who this interest of Hannah's, and apparently the whole parties, was. “C’mon!” she grinned, grabbing his arm, “Let's go see him!” she took a few more steps towards the door when she stopped mid step, freezing in place. “Wait.” she said, eyebrows furrowed in thought. Cas stopped confused, glancing around the peeling walls. She whipped out her powder compact checking her face and smearing pink lipstick across her babydoll pout.  
Cas rolled his eyes, he couldn't understand girls sometimes. He stepped around her, striding towards the thick wood door. “Wait up!” Hannah cried half walking, half jogging towards him, pulling down her rumpled skirt with frantic hands. Cas kept making his way back to the pounding party, Hannah still running her hands through her hair beside him. “I heard Anna dumped him last week, something about him not loving anyone like her.” Hannah spoke, her voice being drowned out by the loud bass. The noise of the party hit them like a tidal wave as they entered back into the bouncing crowd and morphing lights. Cas scanned the crowd, eyes settling on the sandy blonde hair of Dean Winchester.

He was talking to someone, the red hair identifying her as Anna in Castiel's mind. Dean turned his head towards them, eyes burrowing right into Cas’s soul, summoning a small “Eep” from Hannah across the room. “He was looking right at me!” she said, voice panicky, hands smoothing down her hair again. Cas thought otherwise, but kept his thoughts to himself as he examined the sharp jawline and chiseled face across the crowd.

Cas had never been much of a people person. He liked old records, comfy slippers and potted plants. He wasn't really one for parties, and he had only ended up here through Hannah's insistent pleading and the fact it was his once a year holiday from work.  
The blinding lights and infectious music had really worn him out, and his couple of dances with Hannah had satisfied her enough for Cas to slip outside to the the front deck, his drink and a couple canoodling around the corner in a dark alley his only company.  
He slipped off the heavy trenchcoat and slid it over the banister. He slowly exhaled and draped his arm over the creaky wooden guardrail, stretching his face towards the glittering stars. He took a slow sip of his drink and winced at the bitter taste. Steady hands set it back down on the worn wood slats near his feet and he took a deep breath of the cool night air, the slightest vibrations of the music penetrating through the peeling wood door. It was peaceful.  
A small creak on the deck behind him sent him spinning round, mind in overdrive. A lot of things could happen at a party. His mouth formed a small ”o” of surprise when he saw the one and only Dean Winchester standing there, one calloused hand poised over the doorknob.  
“Shit, sorry, I didn't realise there was anybody out here” he said apologetically.  
“It’s fine” Cas mumbled, slightly imposed by the man standing in front of him.  
“May I?” he asked gesturing towards the empty banner next to Cas, between his abandoned trenchcoat and Cas himself. Cas let out a hesitant nod, mind still fuzzy from the music and drinks.  
They stood in silence for a moment admiring the stars. “Parties not really your thing?” Dean asked, breaking the silence. The kissing couple had since moved on and Cas was glad of that. “I prefer Elvis and a book” Cas blurted out before thinking about it. Idiot. Elvis and a book? Really? Cas felt all too aware of the muscular body standing next to him as Dean formulated his response. “Elvis?” He said turning his face back towards Cas’s flushing rosy cheeks. Cas let out a shy nod, not able to meet his eyes. “I can dig elvis” Dean followed up, a small grin forming on Cas’s face. “Name’s Dean Winchester” he said, offering an outstretched hand towards the smiling Cas. “Castiel” he said, placing his hand in Dean's firm grip.  
“Castiel. Cas-ti-el. Castiel.” Dean said, dropping his arm back to his side, rolling the word around in his mouth, like he was savouring a fine food.  
“That’s very long. Mind if I call you Cas?”  
Cas felt little taken aback. Only his closest friends called him Cas. But when he looked back at Dean's sandy blonde waves, He couldn't stop his mouth from opening. “Yeah, that’s cool with me”.  
They both turned back towards the view of slightly rundown flats, and old couches on lawns wet with morning dew. Crickets chirped and the quiet pounding of music went on in the chilly night.  
Now that Cas thought about it, it was rather cold out here. Dean noticed a shiver run through the shorter boy's body.  
“Here” his gruff voice sounded through the night, strong hands pulling his drooping coat off of the banister. Cas froze for a second, before reaching out to take the tan trenchcoat out of Dean’s muscled hands. Their fingers brushed for a few seconds, lingering a little too long and sending electric sparks up through Cas’s arm.  
Cas cast his eyes up towards Dean’s handsome face, admiring his candy apple green eyes and high defined cheekbones. His eyes settled on his chapped pink lips, leaning just a little bit, wondering how they would feel against his own, when his mind jolted back into action.  
He couldn’t be doing this. He pulled the trenchcoat out of Dean's firm grasp, stumbling back a bit and knocking over his drink he had carefully set on the ground. He looked up to see if Dean had noticed his panic. Deans eyes were turned away, an unreadable expression tinting his face.  
“I-I should get going” he said, slowly regaining confidence. Cas nodded, a little shook up. This wasn’t supposed to happen, he should be doing something with Hannah. Shit! Hannah! Cas turned towards the door as it creaked closed behind Dean. He wanted to call out, ask him to stay, but he could tell Hannah would already be on his tail about being gone so long. Cas cast a forlorn glance towards the mangled door.  
Just as he was about to push open the door and catch one last glance at Dean, Hannah came busting out, eyes wild with excitement. “Dean Winchester just passed me, he looked super flustered, but I swear he WINKED at me” she exploded, fantasizing about the sullen man. She quieted a little when she noticed Cas’s silence. “Well maybe with both eyes but…” She scanned Cas’s face, puzzled as to his silence.  
“You all good?” she asked quizzically. Cas didn’t reply, he could smell the alcohol on her breath. Hannah stepped towards him, almost placing her worn black pumps in the small puddle of Cas’s drink.  
“Shoot, you spilled your drink” she stated. “Want me to get you another? You look like you need it.” Cas meet her eyes and shook his head. “I-I should be getting home” he stammered, pulling his trench coat tighter around his slightly quivering body.  
“Kay, I’m going to go stare longingly at Dean from a distance she said, winking. “Call if you need anything!” She turned to leave, and Cas almost reached out and told her everything, but some niggling feeling at the back of his mind held him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas’s small apartment was only a few short blocks away from the raging party, but the walk seemed to stretch on for a while longer then he would have liked. His mind was ticking away as took harried steps along the cracked pavement. What was that? Why had it happened? Cas shook his head in an effort to clear his mind and looked up.  
The flickering light of a dim streetlamp cast a low gloom over the abandoned lot and crumbling sidewalk. Cas turned, trench coat swishing, and cut across the litter filled patch of land, and across to the slightly rundown building across from it.  
He pushed open the front door, careful to not let it squeak and wake his neighbors.  
God forbid Ms. Brown came out now and got him kicked out for this one time late night. Cas sighed as climbed up the seemingly endless stairs. His legs were already a little shaky from everything, and of course he had to have gotten the top apartment. Oh well. The rent was reasonable and he got the most fabulous view of the trashy patch outside.  
He dawned on the top of the stairs and gave his roughly painted door a small shove.  
As he entered his cosy apartment, his eyes started to droop with tiredness, barely picking up the green houseplant in time for him to step around it, his heel catching the side of the polished blue pot, sending it rattling in its holder.  
This had been too much for one day, maybe sleeping would fix his problems. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Cas was fast asleep.

\---

Cas groaned as he lifted his bedhead out of the comfortable pillow he had been face down on all night. The soft morning light filtered in through the windows he still hadn't gotten around to buying curtains for. He pushed back the plain bedsheets and rolled onto his feet, still squinting at the bright light. His heavy feet stumbled towards the shower, peeling off his grubby layers as he went. He shoved the bathroom door behind him, pushing the lock closed, even though he lived alone.  
The small bathroom quickly steamed up with the heat and Cas gently stepped under the flow, sighing at the feeling of warm water running down his aching muscles.  
Note to self: don't wear a trenchcoat to sleep.  
His mind wandered back to the night before, to the electric sparks and the almost kiss, to the burning bulbs and Hannah's hair. Shoot. He probably should've at least texted Hannah to let her know he was okay.  
Cas took one more minute under the relaxing flow before switching off the water and stepping out into the steamy bathroom. He reached for a towel and his razor, intending to shave off his growing stubble. Cas rubbed at the blurry mirror with the towel as he thought.  
That man shouldn't have had that effect in him. He only had eyes for girls. Well, girls and the guy who used to work at isle no.7 at the nearest Woolworths… No! He was not.. Cas frowned.  
He wasn’t …. gay?  
Nw that he thought about it he never really liked girls THAT much… Nope, he was not thinking this way.  
Cas pushed a little harder on the towel and sent webbed cracks running along the mirror, a few shards falling to the floor and into the sink with a clatter.  
He sighed, throwing down the towel and stared at his fractured reflection in the cracked mirror. There wasn’t really anything wrong with being… gay, right?  
He sighed and kneeled down to pick up the stray shards. He really didn't need the seven years bad luck on top of this.

\---

After Cas had cleaned up with minimal cuts, he got dressed and filled the wonky kettle he had been barely able to afford.  
He picked up his trench coat that had been haphazardly discarded on the floor and ruffled through its pockets. “Yahtzee” he mumbled as grabbed onto his solid flip phone. He would have loved a better one, but he couldn't even afford makeshift curtains to keep out the early morning light in his room.  
He flipped open the phone and scrolled through his messages.  
“3 new messages” flashed on his screen and he pulled the phone closer to his face before reading them.  
“Hey Cas, sorry about last night, i was a little drunk, should’ve checked you got home safe.” - Hannah  
“Hey Cas, can you like, call me? I'm getting worried.” - Hannah  
“Go to West Abeline no.2 at 1 pm tomorrow” - Unknown number.  
Cas frowned and read the last text again, confused as to who had sent it to him.  
It was probably a wrong number or whatever, he thought to himself. He dialled Hannah’s number, listening to the rhythmic beeps as he waited for her to pick up her phone.  
There was a click and Hannah's voice flooded the line.  
“Cas are you okay? I was so worried. I-I should've gone with you, I just.. Cas?”  
Cas pushed the phone closer to his ear and smiled. “I’m fine, Hannah, you're such a worrier.” He could hear the relief in her voice as she replied.  
“You just seemed a little out of it Cas, I just wanted to make sure some mysterious woman hadn't dragged you into an alley and mugged you!” She took a quick breath before continuing.  
“Why did you leave so early? Was something wrong?”  
Cas nervously opened his mouth to let out some dumb excuse about too many drinks and the flu, when some muffled talking sounded through Hannahs end of the call.  
“Hey, Cas gotta go, I’ll call you back later, stay safe!” A click echoed through Cas’s phone and he lowered it from his ear.  
That was close.  
He pushed the phone into his pocket and moved back to the kitchen, making himself a cup of tea with the freshly boiled water.  
He picked up the steaming mug, gently blowing on the surface and made his way back to the living room to play some Elvis and forget about the world.

\---

It was early afternoon and Cas still hadn’t done anything productive. He ran a hand through his untamed hair and looked up at the clock. 1:08. He still had some time to walk down to the library and study for a couple hours straight. Maybe studying was just the thing to get his brain back on track.  
It was worth a try.  
He donned his coat and pushed his feet into some shoes from last night, and slipped out the door. 

The walk to the library was a short one, everything around here was pretty close together, which he was thankful for. There were a few buildings on the outskirts of Pontiac, but he had never found any need to go there, and apparently it wasn't worth the long walk or cab fare.  
Not that there were many cabs around here.  
All Cas knew existed outside of his little bubble was an old racing track and an abandoned factory.  
Cas turned down the narrow street that harbored the town's large library, shoes crunching on the cracking concrete.  
A rumbling purr roared down the street and Cas lifted his head to look at the source of the sound. He knew sometimes racers practiced before a race on the longer road a few streets up, but he had never encountered a racer on this street before.  
He watched the rogue racer grow closer, waiting for him to zip by, so that he could cross the road and settle into the stained brick library.  
The racer had a shiny red motorcycle, clearly well loved but taken care of. They wore a black padded body suit, and a shiny black helmet. Cas frowned, unable to see the face beneath, but the helmet sparked some vague memory in his mind. He stared at the racer, waiting patiently as the dark tyres spun across the gray concrete.  
The racer drifted and spun past Cas showering him in fumes, before speeding off into the distance.  
“Show off” Cas mumbled, swishing his hand in front of his face in a useless attempt to clean the air, taking quick steps across the road, not interested in becoming a pancake under the spinning tyres of some fancy-pants racer.  
He pushed open the smudged glass door and slipped into the library.

A chime sounded from the door when he entered, and the tall shelves towered over Cas’s thoughtful head as he wandered over to his normal alcove, one hand tangled in his windswept hair, the other thrown up in a hasty wave to the kind lady at the desk.  
He saw he still had a few unread volumes lying about where he had left them, the library staff didn't really bother coming back here. The slam of the backdoor let him know he was alone, the desk lady often stepped out for a cigarette.  
He reached for a book he vaguely remembered pulling off the shelves a few days ago and flicked the back of his coat out so he could sit down. With the thick volume between Cas’s sturdy legs, Cas began to read.  
He loved the way when you cracked open a book, you could just get sucked in.  
It might not have been a great story, but even the history of some of the greatest medical discoveries seemed to envelop him completely, and all thoughts of Dean Winchester were wiped from his head.  
He turned creamy page after page, completely uninterrupted and relaxed.  
To be honest he was probably here more than he should’ve been, he was on first name basis with the staff and knew the layout by heart. He knew the chime of doorbell at 5:30 signifying the shy Jo had come to spend her time here, the rhythmic flapping of an old tarpaulin outside.  
The one thing he wasn't expecting was when the doorbell chimed at, he checked his watch, 3:27.  
He knew he probably shouldn't be so curious about a new visitor to the old library, but it was a small town, and nearly nobody came here on a Saturday.  
He peeked through the shelves, seeing only some plaid near the counter. He leaned closer, careful not to topple the shelf or make any noise.  
He got a better view this close, his sapphire eyes seeing the visitor was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt, and he wasn't alone.  
He couldn't see their faces, but he knew the person standing next to the man was a girl.  
A woman to be precise, long tan legs sheltered under a flowing white dress. He had never seen this couple before, he furrowed his eyebrows, puzzled.  
There was only one person in this town who was a new arrival.  
Dean.  
That couldn't be him, right?  
He was with a woman.. and the way they were standing, one muscular arm wrapped tightly round her waist.  
No, Cas thought, it can’t... I won’t.. He felt betrayed.  
Maybe he needn't have worried about all of that shit anyway.  
Dean loves a woman.  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the stray book lying on the floor near him until it was too late and he tripped, sending a loud crash echoing through the silent library.  
“Hello?” The man's gruff voice called.  
Cas heard footsteps coming closer.  
He panicked, stumbling up and straightening his coat. Dean couldn't see him like th….  
The man had come round the corner, the woman not far behind him. It wasn't Dean. It was a tall, muscular man with long brown hair and gentle eyes, and a shorter woman with glowing skin and flowing blonde hair.  
“You okay?” The man asked.  
Cas opened his mouth, words not coming out, his mind was buzzing.  
He really shouldn't have made assumptions so fast. Was he really so infatuated with Dean that every new face and unknown shadow was him, he had never felt this way about anyone else before.  
The man raised his eyebrow, and Cas realised he was just standing there gaping, not talking.  
“Yeah.. Yeah. Sorry. I just… Not a lot of people come here.” Cas sputtered out, lifting his hand to the man.  
He took his hand shaking it with an apologetic smile, “Nah, It’s okay, Me and Jess are new here, along with my brother.”  
Jess smiled, showing her gleaming white teeth. “My names Sam. Sam winchester.” He stated.  
Cas let his surprise and recognition show for only a moment before replying.  
“My name’s Castiel.” He said, holding himself back from asking the one question beating through his body at the moment.  
This couldn't be Dean's brother, could it?  
He pushed his lips tighter together, so very tempted to let the words spill out. Sam had the sharp jawline and soft eyes, but he seemed… happier.  
“Yeah, well nice to meet you, Castiel, We’ll just be over there if you, um, want us or anything.” Sam said after a moment of silence.  
Cas nodded, smiling gently. He watched as Jess took Sam’s hand, leading him to the far corner.  
He couldn't believe he’d though it was Dean just a moment ago.  
He shook his head and sat back down, picking the slightly rumpled book off of the floor. He turned his eyes back towards the page, trying to settle down back into the rhythm he'd had just before.  
His eyes raked over the page, but he couldn't seem to process the words anymore. His mind kept drifting back to Dean, and the couple round the corner.  
Hannah had said something about him not liking people like Anna or something, maybe he meant.. well.. girls? If only he could ask him...  
Cas blinked furiously and slammed the book shut.  
He needed to see him again.  
He heard the couple's quiet murmuring from across the library, and hoped they wouldn't think he was rude as he rushed out of the library, bell chiming and doors creaking as he made his way quickly through it.


	3. Chapter 3

As he made his way through the small lane of shops, Cas realised he had been kind of hasty about finding the stranger. First of all, he didn’t even know where to find him. Second of all, he didn't know if dean even wanted to see him again.   
Cas slipped into a rundown diner, tired shoulders slumping in defeat. He wasn’t going to find him.   
He slipped a hand into his pocket, feeling around for spare change. He grasped some coins and opened his calloused palm. $4.70. Enough for a milkshake.   
He slid into the furthest empty booth, stopping by a waiter on his way. The torn red cushions pressed against his back as he leaned into them, eyes closed in absolute hopelessness.   
Here he was, in some diner he didn't even know the name of, in an absolute crisis over a stranger he had spoken to for less than 10 minutes at a party.   
Useless.   
He ran a tired hand through his hair, one elbow leaning on the table.   
The dark haired waiter came by with his tall milkshake on a tray, and left as soon as she came, leaving him to his thoughts and drink. His eyes studied the table as a lazy hand circled the straw, stirring the froth around the cup.   
The dull clunk of approaching footsteps made him flick his eyes up to the approaching person. It took him a second to register the ruffled hair of Dean Winchester.   
“Mind if I sit here?” He asked, a small smile on his lips, pulling of his leather jacket and resting it on the seat. Cas grinned, he couldn’t believe his luck.   
He must have some kind of guardian angel looking out for him.   
“Go on” he smiled, moving his milkshake closer so Dean would have space to rest his elbows. The waitress made her way back over, clearly interested in the sight of Dean. Maybe she had been at the party too.   
“Can I get you anything, handsome?” She asked, lilting Boston accent clear.   
“Milkshake and fries, please, no ketchup.” Dean ordered, flicking off her attempt to flirt.   
Cas held back a smile, all awkwardness from the night before was forgotten.   
“So…” Dean said leaning closer to Cas.   
“So…” Cas mimicked, getting a grin from Dean.   
“You come here often?” Dean said, all of his attention on the trenchcoated boy.   
“No, I was just on this street, looking for you” He said before thinking about it. He clamped a hand over his mouth while Dean laughed.   
“Funny, I was too..” He said, eyes showing he was telling the honest truth.   
Cas felt flattered.   
He did want to see him again.   
“I’ve umm.. I’ve got a race tommorow, if you want to come…” He pulled a crumpled scrap of paper from the jacket beside him. “West Abilene, 1pm tomorrow” Dean read of the paper.   
Cas frowned. The text from this morning had been the same address…   
Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “You may have, uh, gotten a text last night…” He was blushing, not meeting Cas’s eyes.   
“I was drunk, and, I uhm.. asked the blonde girl you were with for your number..” He dropped his arm.   
“Sorry. It was probably super creepy…”   
Cas blushed and let out a laugh that sounded more like a giggle.   
“I can’t believe the manliest of men, Dean Winchester, is right here in front of me, blushing and apologize-” He took a breath to compose himself as the waiter came by with Dean’s order. He was still blushing, and pushed his attention to the busty waiter. “Thanks.” He said, moving back a little on his seat to unblock the table. The waitress set his food down and set off with a wink. They both smiled politely and shuffled a little closer in their seats.   
Cas leaned down to sip his milkshake, and Dean picked up a fry from the red plastic basket. He pushed it closer.   
“Have one, they’re nice with the milkshake.” He proceeded to dip the fry into the froth at the top of his milkshake, Cas raising an eyebrow and selecting a fry. He tentatively dipped the tip into the frothy drink and took a bite.   
It was actually pretty good.   
He reached for another fry and Dean smiled, mouth full of fries. “Good, eh?” he said, after a quick swallow. Cas nodded and dipped his new fry into his drink again.   
“So, race tomorrow..” Cas said dropping the fry into his mouth.   
“Yeah, I love to race” Dean said. He sipped his drink. “Been doing it since my dad let me have my first ride when I was 7.” Cas watched Dean’s face as he talked, his tanned handsome face and long golden eyelashes, his sparkling green eyes. Cas felt so drawn to this man, he couldn’t believe it.   
He ran a finger around the rim of his empty glass, eyes turned down towards the table.   
“I’m a medical student up at the college.” He said, eyes flicking up towards Dean. His emerald stare silently begged him to continue.   
“I work part time at the coffee shop outside the hospital.” He sighed.   
“I want to be a surgeon, help people y’know?” Dean nodded understandingly.   
“I wish I could do something to help people, but all I seem to be able to do is race, so I do that for a living.” He fished around in the pockets of his discarded leather jacket.   
“I have a brother, Sammy, He’s a smarty pants over at that college. He’s studying law.” He pulled a cracked brown leather wallet out of his jacket. Flipping it open, he pointed to a slightly faded photo of a smiling boy with long brown hair.   
Cas smiled, it was the boy from the library.   
“I saw him today, over at the library.”   
Dean rolled his eyes and flashed a smile.   
“Typical Sammy.” He said jokingly. Cas looked out the murky glass doors of the diner at the people passing by on the street.   
Dean checked his watch and frowned.   
“I told Sammy I’d be back by 5, and it’s 5:20 already.”   
Cas nodded understandingly and they both stood in the small booth. Dean pulled his jacket over his shoulders and Cas reached into his pocket to fish out the coins, but Dean placed his hand on his wrist to stop him.   
“I’m paying” He said, pulling a crisp fifty dollar bill out of his wallet.   
“Are you sure?” Cas asked, never having had this happen before.   
“Absolutely” Dean said, already walking towards the register.   
Cas wandered towards the door as he paid. It looked colder than when he had come in there. Dean made his way towards him, two shinily wrapped chocolate hearts held in his outstretched hand. Cas glanced back towards the counter where he saw they had a jar set on the bench. He rolled his eyes.   
“Aren’t we a bit old for chocolate hearts?”   
“Never!” Dean said popping the chocolate into his mouth.   
“I would give you my number but, y’know…”   
Cas laughed and tucked the chocolate into his pocket.   
“Well I’ll see you tomorrow” he confirmed.   
Dean nodded and pushed his shoulder into the door.   
“After you” he joked, holding the door open.   
Cas smiled and walked into the frigid wind.   
“See you.” he waved.   
“See ya” Dean replied, waving back as they parted ways, Cas watching as he turned his leather clad body towards the street, hands shoved into his pockets. Cas smiled and turned back towards his home.   
He couldn’t believe his luck.


End file.
